Itheretan
"A lion doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of a sheep" Itheretan is the God of Slaves, Revival and Excitement. The spawn of Mortan Husk, and younger brother to Malic, Itheretan was raised surrounded by the dark themes of his family members. Throughout his life, Itheretan was fascinated with gold, and enjoyed the good life, with servant constructs he created attending to his every need. As a young God, he looked up to his uncles, Ziekten, Arnor, and aunt, Fallos, and when he gained his own aspects, he found enjoyment from their own dark themes. When joining other God's to create life on a Dawn World, Itheretan built an Egyptian themed civilisation on Zenith. Bris, a fellow God, became a surprising ally as Itheretan and Bris' civilisations worked together. When Arnor, was killed, the Goddess Magdalene emerged and joined the Gods working on the Dawn World. Itheretan and Magdalene had relations, which resulted in the pregnancy and subsequent birth of their daughter, Tamara. Itheretan gave Tamara many gifts of animal constructs for her to do with that she would, which often resulted in the deaths of the constructs. One day, when Itheretan was absent from the Dawn World, Tamara went missing. Later, Itheretan discovered, with the help of Lucidez and Bris, that Magdalene had sacrificed Tamara to save her own skin, but Tamara was also still alive. Itheretan ended his relationship with Magdalene. Soon after, while wandering the God house, Itheretan found a white tiger, who seemed friendly. Itheretan took the tiger back to his room, to keep as a pet, and occasionally gave it the ability to talk. When the Goddess Hagar died suddenly, her father, Albion, held a party to celebrate her death, which Itheretan attended. There, he noticed that Tamara was in attendance, and confronted the old man she was with. The old man and Tamara left, and Itheretan followed, leaving his pet tiger to look after his civilisation on the Dawn World. Itheretan has not been seen since. Slaves "Slaves, obey your earthly masters with deep respect and fear. Serve them sincerely as you would Me" Itheretan's first gained aspect, he began creating his own slaves to attend to his needs at a young age. He enjoyed making them suffer, rarely feeding them, and only ever giving them a 5 minute break every day, in which they must remain stood up. They would often perish only a few weeks after being created, and so he became adept in the construction of his slaves. Revival "The irony of being undead is that everything is funny, but you can't laugh because your lips have rotted off" With the ever increasing slave bodies Itheretan was piling up, came his second aspect, Revival. He was never very good at the act of resurrecting his slaves, as he could not find a way to prevent the flesh from rotting. So, once one of his slaves had perished the first time, he would make them into one of his undead, who would then decompose after another couple of weeks. Who knows if the decomposed flesh on the floor is still alive or not at this point. Excitement "Isn't life just great?" Throughout Itheretan's ventures into making slaves and undead, he always got a kick out of it. Somewhere in his black heart, he also wants others to enjoy life just as he does. Relations Love (L), Friendly (F), Neutral (N), Dislike (D) Despise (D+) Abana – (D) What a poncy one you are. I scoff at your generosity. Albion – (F) I appreciate your spitefullness. Arnor – (L) Of course, I love my family, if only you weren’t so miserable. Bris – (F) You're alright. Canis – (D) A fucking dog does not deserve to be so powerful. Denen – (N) I do not care to waste my time on a thought of you, to be honest. Fallos – (L) Aunt, I just wish you were a little less judgemental of yourself. Hagar – (D) Mercy? Who has time for mercy? Hodmier – (D+) How dare you attempt to take away MY dead and put them in a fucking happy place. I will do with them as I please, it is quite frankly none of your business. Kichanaro – (F) Such beautiful art you create. Kyvar – (D) Anyone who thinks this life is not good enough is no friend of mine. Lucidez – (F) I mean, I appreciate your pretty emblems. Malic – (L) My dear big brother, what an inspirtation you are! Mortan Husk – (L) Without you, I would not exist. Mudra – (N) You look weird. Scura – (N) I’m the God of excitement, but even you come across too happy for me. Tórdis – (F) Be angry, good for you. Veveliar – (L) My favourite grandfather, I loved all those wicked times we spent together when I was younger. Votovo – (D+) I despise the idea of helping mortals. Yllentaloh – (F) May I have some of your fortune, dear buddy, oh pal? Zallis – (N) You’re a deer. I don’t think you deserve so much power. Although you do look kinda cool.. Ziekten – (L) Ah, my favourite uncle, I aspire to be as wicked as you. Category:God/Goddess